Trauma
by Mariohn
Summary: Shuichi odia el metro, Yuki no sabía porque. Ahora lo sabe, y le gustaría no haberlo sabido.


**Resumen:** Shuichi odia el metro, Yuki no sabía porque. Ahora lo sabe, y le gustaría no haberlo sabido.

 **Declaración:**

Gravitation Pertenece a Maki Murakami.

Relación Chico-Chico.

Angust, Pésimamente escrito (Según yo). Insinuación de Violación.

 _Empecé la puta práctica xD y salió esto._

* * *

 **Trauma**

..

.

Ahora mismo, Shuichi está en la ducha.

El departamento nunca había estado tan silencioso desde que él apareció. Ahora mismo, Eiri habría dado todo porque hubiese más ruido que el televisor, aunque le resultara fastidioso. Aunque a veces le doliera la cabeza.

Sentado en el living, frente al televisor y con un café en la mano, Eiri se limitó a mirar la puerta cerrada y a contar secretamente los minutos que él ha estado ahí. Y a esperar, con una paciencia que no cree haber tenido nunca. Sabe que esta vez la puerta del baño estará cerrada. Y él no va a forzarla para entrar, como habría hecho otras veces.

Ha sido culpa suya esta vez.

Han tenido que ir a NG, por un trámite. Él no había querido ir, aunque eso no era novedad. Eiri no disfrutaba salir a ningún lugar, después de todo. Como su BW se encontraba en reparaciones, no habían tenido como salir. Estaba lo bastante molesto como para ir en metro, pensando en cómo Shuichi lo odiaba. Sólo para fastidiarlo por obligarlo a salir con el calor que hacía.

Por supuesto que no tenía idea porque Shuichi no había vuelto a irse en metro después de tanto tiempo.

No había tantas personas como normalmente, pero fue lo suficiente como para que su amante comenzara a sudar. Si a Eiri le pareció extraño, no lo comentó. Enfocado en fastidiarle, no notando nada extraño en su comportamiento o expresión.

Todo había cambiado cuando alguien le había _rozado._

Un roce normal, nada inapropiado, pero fue suficiente como para que Shuichi se pusiera blanco como el papel. Él había preguntado, inmediatamente. Shuichi había mentido. Pero se había pegado a él todo el camino de ida, sin decir nada. Lo suficiente como para que Eiri entendiera.

De vuelta, indudablemente había pedido un Taxi.

La ducha se detuvo un momento, lo que le hizo recordar que desde hace un tiempo Shuichi no cantaba en el baño. Si bien no había dejado de ser ruidoso –y molesto– de vez en cuando pasaba más horas que de costumbre en el baño, hasta salir de él con la piel totalmente arrugada y algo roja. Nunca se le había ocurrido pensar que aquello simplemente se debía a un trauma.

Maldito Kitasawa.

Eiri sabe, que lo ha estado ocultando para no hacerle sentir culpa. Sabe que, de preguntárselo, Shuichi lo negará. No sabe que hacer con la información que tiene ahora, o que es mejor. Había olvidado esas fotos desde que las había eliminado de sus vidas. Ahora mismo, siente como comienzan a taladrarle la cabeza y el corazón. No puede evitar pensar que, de no haberse conocido, Shuichi tendría una vida diferente. Sería un poco más feliz que ahora.

Pero es demasiado cobarde, está demasiado apegado a él para pensar en dejarle por su bien. Lo sabe, aunque nunca se lo dirá. En cambio espera con el corazón en la mano, el café helado y las tripas retorciéndose del estrés que él salga, y le mire como sólo sabe hacerlo. Que le de la tranquilidad que a Eiri le gustaría darle, pero que no sabe como dársela.

Pasan 5 minutos más y Shuichi sale del baño. Eiri a penas se voltea, aparentando la normalidad que no hay. El café se ha enfriado y mataría por un cigarrillo. En cambio alza la mirada y espera. Shuichi no parece querer sonreir, pero lo hace de todas formas. Y todo parecería normal si Eiri no hubiese notado su piel terriblemente irritada.

– **Te vas a resfriar** –Eiri dice. Sin intención de ser duro, pero con el tono de siempre. Shuichi voltea y le saca la lengua, intentando ser gracioso. Eiri simplemente le mira, y arruga el entrecejo – **¡Eh, mocoso! Que si te enfermas serás un fastidio** –.

– **¡Ya, me cambio, me cambio!. Yuki, eres un mañoso** –Se queja él. Eiri rueda los ojos, levantándose y dejando en la mesa el café olvidado. Casi teme acercarse a él, pero Shuichi sonríe y corre a la habitación. Haciendo ruido. Gritando como un histérico. Como si lo que hubiese sucedido hoy estuviese olvidado.

Y Eiri casi, pero casi, quiere olvidarlo.

Sospecha que, cuando cruce la puerta de la habitación y le toque, no va a ser rechazado. No sabe cómo se las arregla Shuichi para ocultar tanto de él ni como él no le ha enfrentado. Teme, en el fondo, que pueda recriminarle por ello. Pero Shuichi no lo hizo, ni lo hará. Él le amará, como siempre. Y Eiri ocultará aquel amor que siente, pero que aún no ha podido expresar. Pero la única cosa que si puede hacer de verdad es estar junto a él. Y, al menos, despertar a su lado como hace más de dos años hace.

Y esa probablemente es la única cosa sincera que puede hacer por él.


End file.
